


Not Your Fault

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, virgin!reader, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Hello! Could I request a Gabriel/Reader fic where they’re dating & the reader’s a virgin but she doesn’t want to tell Gabe, so every time their kisses get heated or something she backs out & gets him to stop, but then a hunt goes really bad and she gets really upset and Gabe calms her down which leads to sweet, gentle, fluffy smut? Thank you! AND Any chance of some more Gabe? Maybe some wing!kink? (You do whatever you feel like :P)





	

Warnings: Upset reader, smut, wing!kink, language, virgin!Reader

Fic:

“Everything’s alright,” Gabe whispers, trying to soothe you. His hand cards through your hair, his other arm wrapped around you and holding you tight against him. He presses gentle kisses to the top of your head as he rocks you side to side.

“No it’s not,” you sob, “Look at all those people I couldn’t save.”

“Think about all the people you did save,” Gabe says, “If it weren’t for you, there would’ve been so many more deaths.”

“I let Sam and Dean get hurt,” you add, “I could’ve lost them.”

“But you didn’t,” Gabe tells you, “They’re fine and it’s because of you.”

“They got hurt because of me,” you protest.

“Y/N,” Gabe says, pulling away from you before cupping your face between his hands and forcing you to look at him, “You can’t think like that, do you hear me?”

“It was all my fault,” you whisper, a fresh wave of tears rolling down your cheeks.

“No,” Gabe says firmly, “Those two knew what they were doing. They’re grown men and they can make their own decisions. They know hunting is dangerous and they knew what they were getting themselves into. It’s because of you that they’re alive and they should be here right now, thanking you.” His thumbs run along your cheekbones, wiping away your tears.

“But Gabe -” you begin to protest. Gabe cuts you off as he presses his lips to yours.

“You did everything you could,” Gabe mumbles against your lips, “You can’t blame yourself for anything.”

You still felt terrible about what had happened, but Gabe seemed determined to take your mind off of it. The kiss starts slow and gentle, his hands holding you close as he tries to calm you. You begin to let go of your stress as you kiss him, telling yourself that Gabe was right. His hand twists into your hair as he deepens the kiss, his tongue dancing with yours. Fisting your hands into his jacket, you move to straddle his lap.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Gabe asks, his hands resting against the small of your back. Normally, you would stop things before they ever got this far.

“I want you,” you tell him, your hands sliding up his chest before you drape your arms over his shoulders.

“Really?” Gabe asks, eyebrows raised in surprise, “What changed your mind?”

“Nothing,” you tell him, “I’ve always wanted you, it’s just …” you let your words trail off.

“Just what?” Gabe questions gently as he brushes a strand of hair behind your ear.

“It’s, well, I’m a virgin and I didn’t want to tell you,” you answer.

“Why not?” Gabe asks, his hand cupping your cheek.

“I don’t know,” you reply, “It’s silly I guess, but I was embarrassed. I thought that maybe you wouldn’t like it or that you’d think it was weird or something.”

“Hey, you can tell me anything, you know that,” Gabe tells you, cupping your cheek in his hand, “I love you and I don’t care if you’re a virgin or not, you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“It’s just that I know you’ve been with a lot of people and I haven’t been with anyone before,” you say quietly.

“I know, I’ve gotten around in my time,” Gabe laughs.

“That’s not what I meant,” you say, your cheeks heating up. Gabe just chuckles.

“I’ll go slow and gentle,” Gabe promises, “You have nothing to worry about.” He guides your lips to his and kisses you deeply, letting you get comfortable before taking things further. You drag your hands down his chest and slip them up under his shirt, pressing your fingertips gently against his skin. Gabe breaks the kiss as you tug at his shirt. “Are you sure you’re ready?” he asks, making sure this was what you wanted.

“Yes,” you answer, “I want this, I want you.” Gabe shrugs his jacket from his shoulders before unbuttoning his shirt and tossing both articles of clothing to the floor. His hands reach for the hem of your shirt and guide it up. You lift your hands, helping him to remove the material. Once it’s gone, you reach behind you and unhook your bra.

As you slip your bra from your body, your cross one arm over your breasts, keeping them hidden. “You’re so beautiful,” Gabe whispers, his hands sliding up your sides. He coaxes your arm away from yourself so that he can see you better. “You don’t have to hide yourself from me,” Gabe says, “I think you’re perfect.”

“You do?” you ask timidly as you let your hands explore his bare chest.

“Of course I do Sugar,” Gabe says, “I know that you’re sharing a piece of yourself with me and I want to do the same for you. Close your eyes for me.” You do as he asks and you can feel Gabe shifting. His muscles move beneath your fingertips as he rolls his shoulders. A bright light shines through your eyelids before you hear the rustle of feathers. The soft wings wrap around your body and tickle your skin. “You can look now,” Gabe tells you.

Opening your eyes, you find yourself surrounded by six glimmering, golden wings. “Gabe, they’re beautiful,” you tell him. Your lips part as you examine his wings in awe.

“You can touch them if you want,” Gabe says.

“They look so fragile,” you whisper, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Trust me Sugar,” Gabe says, “They’re not that fragile.” You giggle as he bats three of his wings against you. Hesitantly, you place your hand against the ridge of one of his wings and press your fingers gently into his feathers. “Oh,” Gabe groans, his eyes shutting tight.

“Did I hurt you?” you ask, drawing your hand back.

“No,” Gabe answers, “I should’ve told you.”

“Told me what exactly?” you ask.

“When someone touches my wings in a situation like this …” he begins, “It makes me …”

“Horny?” you suggest with a giggle.

“That’s one way to put it, you little pervert,” Gabe teases. With a single flap of his wings, you find yourself on your back, Gabe positioned above you. Leaning down, he places random kisses against your cheeks, forehead, nose, and chin, making you giggle as you squirm beneath him. “I love you,” Gabe mumbles against your skin as his kisses move lower on your body.

“Gabe, I love - oh,” you moan as he sucks one of your nipples between his lips. Reaching down, you fist one of your hands into his hair, your other hand wrapping around the ridge of his wing. Gabe chuckles as your back arches from the bed, begging him for more. He draws the hardened bud out between his teeth before switching to your other breast. His hand comes up to squeeze your breast, making you moan louder.

“You like that?” he asks teasingly.

“Yes,” you moan, squirming as you tug at his hair and feathers. Gabe groans, pausing for a moment before continuing to leave kisses down your body. You giggle as he presses kisses against your abdomen and drags his fingertips down your sides. “Stop that,” you laugh.

“Well, if you want me to stop this, then I might just have to do something else,” he teases. His fingers reach for the button of your pants, popping it open before pulling down the zipper. “Is this alright?” he asks as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of your pants and panties.

“Please,” you answer, lifting your hips to help him remove the clothing. Gabe gives you a gentle smile before pulling the material down, leaving gentle kisses along your thighs as he reveals each inch of skin. You hadn’t realized how wet you’d become until you feel your panties sticking to your skin. After tossing the material to the floor, he settles between your legs and looks up at you for permission. “Please,” you whisper again, tugging at his feathers.

“As you wish, Sugar,” Gabe says before leaning in to leave a long lick up your damp folds. You moan, lifting your hips at the delicious feeling.

“Oh Gabe,” you moan as he licks and sucks, working you up for what’s about to come. His eyes flick up, watching you through his lashes as he sucks your clit between his lips. Your hands fist in his feathers and you tug hard, harder than you’d meant to. Gabe groans against you, sending vibrations straight to your core.

With that, Gabe buries his face between your legs, eating you out like he was starving and you were what he was craving. “You taste so good,” Gabe groans, making you blush.

Your head tips back against the pillows as he teases his tongue between your folds and dips it inside you. One of his hands rests on your thigh while the other moves up to cup your breast. His tongue swirls inside you, exploring your walls as his nose nudges your clit, sending you higher and higher. Your hips buck up from the bed, craving more friction and Gabe encourages you to do so. He hums and groans, adding to your pleasure and making your walls pull tight around his tongue.

“Gabe,” you moan, “Gabe, I’m close.” He only sees to take that as a challenge. Swirling his tongue inside you, he presses his thumb to your clit and rubs circles around the bundle of nerves. “Oh Gabe,” you moan loudly as he brings you right to the edge of orgasm, “Gabriel!” You cry out as pleasure courses through every inch of your body, a pleasant warmth flooding your veins. Your hands fist tight in his feathers and your back arches from the bed as Gabe works you through your high, his tongue lapping up everything you have to give him.

“You did so well,” Gabe praises as he leaves gentle kisses against your folds.

“I didn’t do anything,” you retort, “That was all you, and you were amazing.” Gabe licks his lips as he looks up at you.

“Honestly, I could stay here all day,” Gabe says, leaning in to start all over again.

“Stop,” you laugh, tugging at his hair. Gabe instantly pulls away, looking as if he thinks he’s done something wrong. “I want you inside me,” you tell him, your face heating up from your own words.

“I love how innocent you are,” Gabe says with a grin as he sits up on his knees. He snaps his fingers, his pants and boxers disappearing, his hard cock already wrapped in a condom. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as you look him over. Damn, he was perfect. “You’re sure you’re still ok with this?” he asks as he settles himself above you, his hard cock prodding your thigh, “We don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to.”

“I’m sure,” you reassure him, “I want you Gabriel.” He can’t stop the grin from spreading across his lips. You reach up to cup his face between your hands, loving the weight of his body above yours. One of his forearms comes to rest beside your head, his other hand fisting into your hair. His wings curl around you, caging you between him and the bed and blocking off your view of the world around you.

“I love you Sugar,” he says before pressing his lips to yours.

“I love you too,” you mumble against his lips. You thread your fingers through his hair, tilting your head to the side in order to deepen the kiss. One of your hands slides down his back, your fingertips meeting the soft downy feathers where his wings meet his back. Gabe groans loudly as you weave your fingers into his feathers and you hungrily swallow the sound. “Please Gabe,” you mutter.

Wrapping one of your legs around his waist, you lift your hips and press yourself tight against him. Gabe groans again, but this time he breaks the kiss. “Tell me if you want to stop,” Gabe instructs.

“I will,” you promise. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as Gabe shifts his hips, lining himself up with your entrance. He kisses you deeply, distracting you as he pushes into you, stretching you. Gabe moves slowly, letting you get used to the feeling of his throbbing cock filling you inch by inch. The feeling is enough to drive you mad. “Gabriel,” you moan as he settles himself inside you and lets you adjust to his size.

“You like that?” Gabe asks, pressing kisses against your lips and cheeks.

“Gabe,” you groan, “I need you to move.” Lifting your hips, you encourage him to move. Gabe moans as you tug his feathers, burying his face into the crook of your neck.

“You’re making it difficult to be gentle Sugar,” Gabe tells you. He takes a moment to make sure he’s in control of himself before pulling back and sliding into you again.

“Gabriel,” you moan, the fingers of one of your hands dipping into the skin of his shoulder as he sets his pace. He keeps his thrusts steady, slow and gentle as he fills you over and over again. The feeling of his throbbing cock sliding in and out of you agonizingly slowly drives you mad.

You tighten your leg around him, encouraging him to quicken his pace. “Y/N,” he whispers, “You feel so good.” He shifts his hips, entering you at a new angle that has him hitting your g-spot perfectly. Your hands pull at him, desperately trying to hold him closer as he brings you closer and closer to orgasm.

You moan his name as your stomach twists and knots. Your walls pull tight and flutter around him, making you both groan. One of Gabe’s hands finds yours and he interlaces your fingers with his. You squeeze his hand as he presses your hand back against the pillow beside your head.

“I love you Y/N,” he whispers again and again as he presses kisses to your neck and shoulder. You can feel him throbbing against your walls as you begin to flutter around him.

“Gabriel,” you moan as your body begins to tense. You can feel yourself teetering on the edge.

“Please,” Gabe whispers, “I need to feel you.” With one last thrust, he sends you spiraling over the edge.

“Gabriel!” you cry out as your body shudders and your walls clamp down around him. You hold his hand tightly as you reach your high, your other hand fisting in his feathers. Your toes curl and your back arches from the bed as pleasure courses through you.

“That’s it,” Gabe groans, “Y/N, you feel so good.” You can feel his body tense above you. “Oh, Y/N!” he shouts. His body shudders above you and his wings flutter as his cock pulses inside you, spilling himself into the condom. You draw his lips to yours, kissing him deeply as he works you both through your highs. A feeling of bliss washes over you.

“I love you, Gabe,” you mumble against his lips.

“I love you too Y/N,” he mumbles back. He caresses your cheek gently as he kisses you. “You’re a better hunter than you realize,” Gabe tells you, “Sure, maybe you make a mistake once in a while, but so does everyone. What happened today wasn’t your fault. I know that, and Sam and Dean know it as well. You don’t have a damn thing to be ashamed of, please tell me you know that.” You knew Gabe was right, the poor hunt hadn’t been your fault.

“I know,” you answer, “Thank you Gabe.”

“You’re welcome Sugar,” Gabe says, giving you a gentle smile before capturing your lips.


End file.
